Fate Reasure Me
by DMSJ1995
Summary: My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. Even if my parents has they own thoughts about marrying a stranger. (Rated: T-M. Cowriter: KNSJ. We don't own the Winx Club and the show Marriage at first sight.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This is a Winx Club collection. If you want to read any of the others here they are Our Risky Choice, Love at First Sight, Our Love Grows, Passion Grows, and Love Blooms. This will be our first Winx Club stories. I am co-writing this with KNSJ. We base this off of Marriage at First Sight. Let us know what you think. Reviews=Love.)

My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. Even if my parents has they own thoughts about marrying a stranger.

I walked into the room waiting for the experts. They called me and wanted me to come in to talk. I know if they call me that means they found me a match. I can't wait to hear it out of there mouths.

"Aisha thank-you for coming in." Dr. Pepper said taking a seat across of me.

"No problem. So if I am here it means you found me a match." I said.

"Yes. We did find you a match." Dr, Pepper said.

"Oh my gosh. I am so excited. When do I get married?" I asked her.

"In one week." She told me.

"What adventure." I said.

"Yes it will. Congratulation." She said to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. See you soon." She said.

"Good-bye." I said leaving.

I am getting married to a stranger in one week. My parents might not approve of this. But it is almost the same way they wanted me to get married. But I rather have it this way. Adventure is head of me and I am ready for it. But this one I will not be going on it alone.

***Nabu's POV***

I got a call earlier today from the match makers. They called me to tell me they wanted to talk. So they wanted me to come and see them. I walked into a room to see Dr. Logan sitting there waiting.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long." I said entering the room.

"Hello Nabu. No you didn't." Dr. Logan said.

"Okay. So what is going on?" I asked her.

"Well I have some good new for you." She said smiling at me.

"Really. What is it?" I asked her.

"We found you a match." She told me.

"So that means I am getting married." I said to her.

"Yes. It does." She said.

"When?" I asked.

"In one week." She told me.

"Wow. One week is so close. I can't believe it. I am getting married in one week." I said out loud. I don't think that I was saying that to her. It was mainly to get my head wrapped around it.

"I know it is. But you will have everything done by then." She said.

"Well thank-you for everything. I can't wait." I said to her.

"No problem. Hope to see you soon." She said.

"Bye." I said walking out of the door.

I am getting married in one week. I am marrying a complete stranger. It is almost the same thing my parents wanted. I just thought this way I could have a chance to have perfect match and not what my parents think is perfect for me. Here I go.


	2. Chapter 2

I am getting married to a stranger in one week. My parents might not approve of this. But it is almost the same way they wanted me to get married. But rather have it this way. Adventure is head of me and I am ready for it. But this one I will not be going on it alone.

I went to my parent's house for dinner. I hope they can except my decide and be happy for me. I am really nervous to tell them. But the need to know. I walked into the house to see my father on the couch watching TV.

"Hey dad." I said to him.

"Hey son. How was your day?" He asked me.

"It was good. Where is mom?" I asked him.

"Where else? In the kitchen." He said to me.

"Okay. Thanks." I said walking to the kitchen to see my mom.

"Hey mom. What are you cooking? It smells amazing." I asked her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your favorite. Baked cheese ravioli with a salad." She told me.

"Sounds great. Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"No. What about you go hang out with your father in the living room." She told me.

"Okay. If you need any help just yell for me." I told her.

"Okay. Will do." She said. I went to watch TV with my father until dinner gets done. My mother is amazing cook. I just hope my future wife is amazing cook too.

When dinner got done. The three of us sat at the table. We sat there in silent for a while eating. But broke that silent.

"Okay. Mom, dad I have some new to tell you." I told them.

"Is the news about that thing you signed up for?" My mom asked me.

"Actually it is. They found me a match." I said.

"Okay. What does that mean?" My father asked consured.

"Well that means that I am going to get married in one week." I told them. My mom reaction was priceless. She dropped her fork and stared at me consured.

"So you are telling me that you are marrying a complete stranger?" My mom asked me.

"Yes." I answered her.

"What about the marriage we have from you?" My father asked.

"I am sorry father. But you will have to end it. Because in one week I am getting married to someone. I am going through it." I said.

"Okay. But I don't understand why you won't go through with the marriage we have for you?" My father asked me.

"It is no different. I am getting married to a complete stranger anyways. But this one is matched for me by some experts. So I am sorry but I am going through this marriage. If you are behind me or not. I am doing it. I really hope you are behind me." I said.

"Oh Nabu. You know we are always behind your decides. No matter what it is. We will be there and to help." My mom said.

"Well then congratulations my boy. I am so proud of you. Can't wait to meet my daughter-in-law." My father said patting me on the back.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Okay. I have one to ask you. When do we get to meet her?" My mother asked me.

"Well, here is the thing. I won't get to meet her until the altar. So that is when you get to meet her." I told them.

"Oh okay. I don't like that but I will deal with it. I am so happy for you." My mother said.

"When are you telling your friends?" My father asked me. He knows my friends are a big part of my life.

"Yeah. I am telling them tomorrow. But mother I know that look. You are worried about the planning. They all take care of that. I only have to get the tuxedos. I told them that my future wife can pick the colors. Then they will tell me." I told them.

"Okay. That is smart letting pick. It shows you want her to have a say. I told them some colors I would like and asked them to tell her. Then she can pick." I told them.

Dinner went well. We talk about the marriage for the rest of the dinner. It is the next day. I was meeting up with Bloom, Daphne, Krystal, Sky, Timmy, Helia, Brandon, and Thoren. I walked up to my friends.

"Hey guys. Thanks for meeting up with me." I said to them.

"No problem man. So what is up?" Brandon said.

"Well, remember that experiment I signed up for." I said to them.

"Yeah. To find you love." Bloom said.

"Yeah that one. Well they found me a match and I am getting married in one week." I told them.

"Oh my gosh that is amazing." Daphne said.

"Congrats guy from all of us." Timmy said.

"So who is going to be your best man?" Brandon asked.

"Really Brandon is that all you could worry about? You should be happy for Nabu and worry about who is his best man." Krystal said to him.

"I am happy for him. But I want to know who his best man is." Brandon said.

"Well that is a hard choice. But my best man will be Helia. So man will you be my best man?" I asked him.

"I will be honored." Helia said.

***Layla's POV***

I got home and walked to the library. My mom and father hang out there a lot. I walked in to see my father at the desk in there working and my mother on the couch reading. She looked up from her book when she heard the door shut.

"Honey, you are home. So what happened?" She asked me. They know about everything at the experiment. My father looked up from his work.

"Well, I have some really great news." I said taking a seat on the couch next to my mother. Then my father got up from his desk and then sat in a chair across of me.

"What is the new Layla?" My father asked me.

"They found me a match. So I am getting married in one week." I told them.

"Oh my gosh. That is amazing." My mother said hugging me.

"I know mom. So I am sorry but I can't go through with that arrange marriage you have for me." I told them.

"It's okay. It happens. I am just happy you are happy." She said to me.

"I will let the others know we can't go through with it." My father said.

"Thank-you father. Don't worry about details for the wedding. We only have to worry about dresses. That is it. I already picked the colors." I told them.

"So he let you picked the colors. How sweet. When do we get to meet him?" My mother asked me.

"What colors are you doing?" My father asked me.

"The colors are turquoise, aqua, and mint. We all will meet him at the altar." I told them.

The end good. My mom and I talked about dresses for the wedding. It is the next day and I am meeting up with Musa, Tecna, Stella, Mirta, Riven, Roy, and Roxy. I walked up to them all.

"Hey girly. What's up?" Stella said.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"So what's up? You called a gang all together why? Don't get me wrong I love hanging out with all you but what's up." Musa asked.

"I have a match from the experiment I signed up for." I just said.

"Oh my gosh. Layla that is amazing. You are going to find love. Congrats." Stella said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Stell." I said.

"Congrats for all of us. You deserve it." Roy said.

"So who is the guy? When are we going to meet him?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know. Well here is the thing. I am going to get married to the guy. We all will meet him at the altar." I told them.

"What?" Stella squealed.

"Yeah. I am getting married in one week." I told them.

"Will you girls be my bridesmaids?" I asked them.

"Of course." They all said in unison.

"So who is your maid of honor?" Stella asked.

"Stella she just found out she is getting married in one week. I don't think she has that on her mind. Just give her time to think." Musa said.

"Well I already have a person in mind. I want you….."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I already have a person in mind. I want you Musa." I said to her.

"Layla, I am honored to be you maid of honor." Musa said to me.

It has been a while since that day. Today we are going to go get our dresses for the wedding. My guys are coming to help. Also we will be doing their tuxies. My future husband was so sweet to let me pick to colors. Also he let the excepts know what the tuxies would look like so my guys can match.

We walked into the boutique. I see all these amazing dresses. I told Stella she couldn't make the dresses. Someone came up to us.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A woman asked me.

"I made an appointment. Layla party." I told her.

"Yes. So which one is the bride?" She asked us.

"I am. This is my maid of honor. This are my bridesmaids." I said pointing out everyone.

"Okay. If you follow me we can get you guys started." She said taking us to a seat with seats.

"I want my bridesmaids to go first. Then I will be going. Also I have some guy coming to help. They are right now late." I told her.

"Okay. That is fine. Do you want us to pull some dresses or do you want to look?" She asked us.

"We will look." I said.

"Okay. That is fine." She said.

"Guys the color I want the dresses to be aqua and long. I am going to let you girls pick some then we will go from there." I said.

Then we all went to look at the racks. When they girls picked a few dresses they went to try them on.

"Didn't you say the guys are post to be here?" Musa said.

"Yeah. They are late like always." I said.

"Tecna, you should call Timmy. Out of all the guys he would pick up. Mostly if you are calling." Roxy said.

"Tecna can you do that?" I asked her.

"Sure. Hand me my phone." She said coming out in a dress. I handed her phone then she called Timmy.

"Hi Timmy." She said putting it on speaker so we all can hear.

"Hey Tecna." He said.

"Where are you guys?" She asked.

"Don't worry Tecna we are on our way. It is Rory's fault. I can't wait to see the dress you guys pick. I bet you will look beautiful in it." Timmy said. Us girls are trying so hard not to say anything. Tecna is turning redder then a tomato.

"We haven't picked our dress yet. But thanks Timmy. Did you two get your tuxies?" She asked.

"Yes. I will send you a picture." He said. Then she got the picture. She showed us.

"Wow Timmy you look so handsome." She said.

"Tecna, you are making him turn red." You heard Rory yelled.

"Okay. We are almost there. See you soon. Bye." Timmy said and then he hanged up.

We all busted out in laughter. I felt so bad for Timmy. We went through a couple more dresses until we found the right dress.

"That is the one." I said. The dress was long and it flowed down to the bottom of the floor. The top part was a heart shape top. The color was aqua how I wanted it. All the girls loved it.

"Now it is the brides turn." Stella said.

I picked out a few dresses and tried them on. I then saved the one I liked the best for last. I put it on and looked into the mirror in the changing room. I have found it. I walked out to the girls.

"Oh my gosh Layla." Mirta said.

"Wow. Layla you looks so beautiful." I heard. I turned around to see Rory and Timmy.

"Thanks guys. This is the dress." I said. We paid for our dresses and headed to get something to eat.

***Nabu's POV***

So I today I am going to get tuxies with the guys. Also the girls are getting their dresses today. My future wife sent a picture of the dress her girls are wearing. So my girls can match. So we agreed to separate to get stuff done quicker. We are in the tuxies shop. We were getting our tuxies fitted.

"Hey Nabu. What does the dresses look like?" Helia asked.

"Oh hold on. I have a picture of it." I said showing the guys the picture.

"Who is the girls? She is hot." Riven said about the picture of the girl with dark blue hair.

"I don't know. One of the bridesmaid." I said.

"Looks like Riven finally found a girl." Brandon said.

"Let's just hope she is not like Darcy." Sky said.

"You hope who is not like Darcy?" We heard someone said. We looked at the door. We saw the girls.

"The girl in the picture. Riven has a fancy for her without knowing her." Brandon said.

"Do you want Nabu send you the picture?" Thoren asked.

"Really Thoren." Daphne said.

"Okay. Enough guys." I said.

"You guys look so handsome." Bloom said giving Sky a kiss. So did Daphne with Thoren.

"Thanks guys. Did you girls get your dresses?" I asked.

"Yes. I love the dress." Krystal said. Then we got tuxies and headed out for the day. In a couple more days I will be getting married. This is exciting.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe it. Today is the day. I am getting married today. I get to meet my future wife. My friends are in the hotel room with me. This is so the day. After today it all changes. I will have someone else in my life.

"So man today is the day." Sky said.

"Yeah. I can't wait. I get to meet her today." I said.

"Yes you do. After today you are a taken man. You will not be alone." Brandon said.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing Brandon. It is not a bad thing." Daphne said.

"Any advice Daphne, Thorne?" I asked them.

"You will have your ups and downs. But don't let that stop anything. You guys will be in this together. So don't ever think you are alone. Also the wife is always right." Thorne said.

"Yeah that is right. But Thorne said everything in a few words." Daphne said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Okay this is getting to emotional I am going to find something to eat. I am hungry. Any one wants anything?" Riven asked us.

"No." We said. Then he left.

***Layla's POV***

So today is the day. I am getting married to a stranger today. I am so nervous. I really hope I fall in love with him. I hope he falls for me. I can't believe it. It came so fast. I feel like just yesterday they told me. My friends and I were all in the hotel room with me.

"I can't believe today is the day. You will never be single again." Stella said.

"Stella, I can still be single after the experiment if we get divorce." I said.

"I have a feeling that you won't be single any more after this." She said.

"High hope you have for love." I said looking at her.

"Yes I do. I do have the pixie of love as my pixie and I love love." Stella said.

I heard a knock at the door. Tecna went to the door and opened it to see one of the experts. Dr. Peter walked in.

"Hello there Layla. How are you today?" Dr. Peter asked me.

"I am good. How are you?" I asked her.

"I am good. You wanted to see one of us." She said.

"Yes I did." I said.

"Please don't tell me you wanted to back out because of cold feet." She said to me.

"Oh no. I have a gift I wanted you to give my future husband." I said handing her the small box.

"Oh okay. I will defiantly get this to him." She said.

"Okay thank-you." I said. Then Dr. Peter left.

"Okay this girl is hungry. I am going to get something to eat." Musa said.

"Okay. You do that." I said. Then Musa left to get something to eat.

***Nabu's POV***

Riven came back with no food but a goofy grin on his face. What happened to getting food?

"Okay where is the food you wanted?" I asked him.

"What?" He said coming out of the gaze he was in.

"What just happen?" Brandon asked us all.

"I think Riven just fell for someone." Daphne said.

"Is that true Riven?" Sky asked.

"It think I just that girl from the picture." He said.

"Really. You mean this girl?" I asked him showing the picture of the girl in the dresses the girls will be wearing.

"Yes. That was her. She was more beautiful in person." He said.

"Did get her name?" Bloom asked him.

"No. I didn't I forgot to ask." He said.

"Looks like Riven had fallen hard." I said,

"Haha man you are so funny. I did not." He said.

"Whatever you say." I said. I heard a knock on my door. "Enter." I yelled. Then Dr. Peter walked in.

"Hello there Nabu." She said.

"Hello Dr. Peter. How are you?" I asked her.

"I am good. I have a gift for you from your future wife." She said handing me a small box.

"Oh hold on. I have something for her." I said handing her a box as well.

"Okay. I will give this to her." She said.

"Thanks. Also thanks for everything." I said.

"No problem Nabu." She said. Then she left.

"What is in the box?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. But there is a card." I said. Then I read the card out loud,

_Dear my Future Husband,_

_ So today is that day I will take your last name. I am so excited. This is going to be the start of our new chapter together. I can't wait to meet you. I hope you like adventure and new things. If you are doing this experiment then you must be up for something different. Hope this gift makes you think of me every time you use it._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your future wife_

"That so sweet." Krystal said.

"Okay. Now open the gift." Brandon said.

"You want to know what is in the box more than he does." Bloom said.

"Okay I will open it." I said opening the gift. I then saw a little whale. I pulled it out to show everyone.

"Is that a whale?" Brandon asked me confused.

"Yes it is." I said turning it in my hand.

"I think it's cute." Bloom said.

"Yeah. Now you can put that somewhere and you can think of her." Daphne said.

"Yeah. I hope she like my gift." I said.

"She will love it." Krystal said.

***Layla's POV***

I was getting ready when Musa walked in. She was smiling. I know that smile. She just saw a really hot good looking guy. Who is he I wonder?

"So what happened to getting food?" Stella asked.

"What? I ate it all." She said.

"Okay. I know that look. So who is he?" I asked her.

"I don't know. But he was so fine." She said.

"Did you get his name?" Tecna asked.

"No." She said.

"Maybe he will be at my wedding." I said.

"Maybe. I really hope. I want to see him again." She said. Then we heard a knock again.

"Enter." I yelled.

"Hello again Layla." Dr. Peter said.

"Hello Dr. Peter. Did he get my gift?" I asked her.

"Yes he did. He has one for you. Here you go." She said handing me a box. Then she left the room.

"Okay. Read the card first." Flora said.

"Okay. Hold on." I said. I then opened the card and read it out loud,

_Dear my future wife,_

_ So today is the day. The big day. I will meet you for the first time. I can't want to see you and meet you. I bet you are so beautiful. I really hope you are ready for this adventure. Because I know I am. I can't wait for the first thing I see in the morning is you and the last thing I see when I shut my eyes. I am ready to open up my heart and give it to you. To let you be part my life. This is a new chapter. We will never be alone again._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your future husband_

"Oh that is so sweet. He knows how to use his word." Stella said.

I opened my gift and saw a chain with one pearl on it. It was beautiful. It reminded me the ocean by my castle.

"That is so pretty. Is that a pearl?" Stella asked.

"Yes." I said. I put it on. I started to finish getting ready. Stella did my make-up. Musa did my hair for me. Then my mom came in to help us with my dress. It was so exciting. It is coming so soon.

It was time. I headed down to meet up with my father. I meet up with him. He smiled at me. He didn't have to say anything. I know what he was thinking. All the words were there on his face. I smiled at him and hugged him.

***Nabu's POV***

So time is coming so soon. The guys and I were getting ready. My girlfriends were done there with my family. It was time. I headed down. My guys walked in first. Then I walked in to see my family, friends, and love ones. Then I looked to the other side to see her family, friends, and love ones. I got to the front of the room.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all." I said to her side.

"Hi." They all said in unison. We waited for a little bit. Then the doors opened up again and here comes her bridesmaids. Then they took their seat.

"You will love her. She is hot." A girl said with blue hair. It was the girl from the picture. The one Riven wants to see again.

Then the doors closed. I heard the music start up. Here we go. I finally get to meet her for the first time. My wife to be. The opened and I saw…


	5. Chapter 5

The opened and I saw her. She was so beautiful. She took my breathe away. I smiled when she got up to me. She was more beautiful up close.

"Welcome everyone to Aisha's and Nabu's wedding." The preacher started. "Nabu meet Aisha. Aisha let me introduce you to Nabu."

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." I said.

"So Nabu, there is a few things Aisha's family and friends want you to know about her." The preacher was saying. "Aisha is an adverseness person. She is a loving person and never one day is going to boring."

I smiled at her. I like her already. She is so prefect for me. That is the girl I wanted. They got want I wanted in a girl one hundred percent.

"Aisha, there is a few things Nabu's family and friends want you to know about him." The preacher started. "Nabu is a loving guy. He is an adverseness person. He will always stand by you. He will always be there for you."

"Bonus." She said. Everyone laughed at what she said.

"Do you Nabu take Aisha to be your lofty wedded wife?"

"I do." I said without a thought.

"Do you Aisha take Nabu as your lofty wedded husband?"

"I do." She said quickly. She didn't need to think about it.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Usually this is the part where I would say you may kiss the bride but since you all just meet you can either hug or kiss if you want to." The preacher said.

We looked at each other. She smiled at me. I think I know was thinking. We lend in and kissed each other. Everyone started to clap for us. I then took her hand and we walked down the aisle. We went somewhere to talk alone.

***Layla's POV***

We went to somewhere to be alone. I just married a stranger. He is so hot and good looking. I really think they did a great job finding me a match.

"Okay so… Aisha." He said.

"You can call me Layla. Everyone calls me that." I said.

"Okay. So what do you do for a job?" He asked.

"I am a princess. Princess Aisha from Tides." I said.

"What do you do for a job?" I asked him.

"Well don't judge. My family is pretty rich and they told me that I didn't." He said.

"Okay. I don't judge. There is probably a reason. So where do you live?" I asked him.

"Tide." He said.

"Okay. That is in our luck." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"What can you tell me about yourself?" He asked me.

"I am an open book. What you see is what you get." I said.

We talked a little bit longer and then we headed to get our wedding pictures done. We went to our wedding reception.


	6. Chapter 6

We talked a little bit longer and then we headed to get to our wedding pictures done. We went to our wedding reception.

I was sitting at the table with Nabu. We were talking about some stuff. Then Nabu got up and handed me his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on. I want you to meet my parents." Nabu said.

"Okay. But I am not going to lie. I am nervous." I said.

"Don't worry. You will be fine." He said,

"Okay. I am trusting you on that." I said.

We walked to find his parents. We talked to other people while we looked for his parents. I looked around for my parents too. But I couldn't find them either, Why did they go?

"Do you see them?" I asked him.

"No. Do you see your parents?" He asked me.

"No. Maybe they are outside." I suggested. We have an outside patio opened for us.

"Then shall we go check." He said.

"We shall." I said. We walked outside. There they were.

We walked up to them. My parents were talking to his parents. They were laughing when we walked up to them.

"There you are." Nabu said to his parents.

"Here we are." His mother said.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"We are talking Aisha. Don't worry." My father said.

"I am not worrying. But do you guys know each other?" I asked them.

"Yes, we do." My mother said.

"How?" Nabu asked. Our parents looked at us then each other.

***Nabu's POV***

"I will tell them." Layla's father said.

"Okay. You can do that." My father said.

"Tell us what?" I asked them confused.

"Layla, honey remember we were going to make you get married to someone we picked for you." My father said.

"Yeah. You were going to make me get an arranged married but I did this instead. Why?" She asked confused.

"Nabu here was going to be the guy you were post to marry. Looks like fate made you guys marry anyway." My father said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"No. He was the suitor we picked for you." My mother said.

"Looks like fate wanted you guys to get married one way or another." My mother said.

"Yeah. Looks like it." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well then Layla. This is my parents." I said.

"Nabu, these are my parents." She said.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said shacking their hands. Then my parents gave Layla a hug.

"Welcome to the family Layla." My mother said.

"Yes. I am with you on that. Welcome to the family Nabu." Her mother said.

"Thank-you." We both said.

"Can the bride and groom come to the dance floor? It is time for you guys to have your first dance." The DJ asked us.

We walked back inside to the dance floor. She told me she loved to dance and she was a great dance. I was not that bad myself.

One thing she wanted was her friend to sing our first dance. I think that is pretty cool. She said her friend name was Musa. Then the black blue haired girl got up by the DJ and started to sing.

When the song got done we clapped for her. She was really good.

"Wow, your friend is really good." I said.

"Yeah she is. She wants to go pro." She said.

"She should." I said.

So we walked around and talked to some more friends and family members. I was learning more about her from them. She was the women I was asking for.

It was getting late and the reception was over. Layla and I went to our hotel room. I opened the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" She asked me.

"What? I don't think so." I said jokely.

"You are funny." She said. I then picked her up bridal style and take her into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"You are funny." She said. I then picked her up bridal style and take her into the room.

***Layla's POV***

He then carried me into the hotel room. I then was put onto the bed. He fell down next to me. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I am going to get out of this dress and get into something comfily." I said. I grabbed one of my bags and went into the bathroom.

"Okay." He said. I got changed and walked out to see he was not in his suit anymore. He changed.

"So. Now what?" I asked him.

"Want to go look out on the balcony?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said to him. We went onto the balcony. It was beautiful out there. Then we went back inside.

"So?" He asked me.

"Let's play a game called Truth or Lie." I said.

"Okay. How do you play that game?" He asked me.

"Okay. I will tell you a truth and a lie. Then you pick what is the truth and what is the lie." I told him.

"Okay. Do you want to go first?" He asked me.

"Sure." I sat on the bed and he joined me. "I will go easy on you first. I have never dated a lot. I have smoked." I told him.

"I think the lie is never dated." He told me.

"I have never smoked. I didn't date much. I had a lot happen in my past that I didn't date much." I told him.

"Oh wow. I am surprised. You are so beautiful." He told me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Okay. I have a brother. I watch a lot of chick flicks." He told me.

"Okay. I already know the lie. You watch a lot of chick flicks. I believe you have a brother. You might call your guy friends your brothers. That is what I do with my friends." I told him.

"You are right. My brothers are my friends." He told me. We played for a while until we got tired. We got into the bed. He was nice. He held me when we fell asleep.

We wake up to the phone ringing. I looked around to see it was my cellphone. I quickly went to get it. It was Musa.

"I am sorry but I have to take it." I said to Nabu.

"It's cool. Take it." He said to me.

"Hey Musa. What's up?" I asked her.

"Hey Girl. Are we still on for breakfast this morning?" She asked me.

"I forgot. Just get me a few. Do you guys care if his friends join us?" I asked me.

"No. We don't mind. It would be fun." She said.

"Okay. See you guys soon." I said. We hanged up. I turn to him.

***Nabu's POV***

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I forgot. I told my friends I would meet them for breakfast. I told them we will be there soon. Your friends can come. Are you in?" She told me.

"Yeah. I will call my friends. Go get ready. Then we can head." I told her calling Riven.

"Okay. Thanks Nabu." She said went getting ready.

"Hey man. What's up?" Riven asked me.

"Are you guys up for breakfast with my wife, her friends, and me?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure." Riven said.

"Okay. See you guys soon." I said. We hanged up. We got down to meet up with our friends.

We were hanging out and eating. It is a great first morning with Layla. We were making jokes and memories. Then we had a letter come us. I handed it to Layla to open.

***Layla's POV***

We got a letter from the experts. It must be telling us where we are going for our honeymoon. I opened it and read,

_Dear Layla and Nabu,_

_ Congracts on the marriage and hope you two will have a great time in…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Congrats on the marriage and hope you two will have a great time in the plant Dolona._

"Have you ever been on the plant Dolona?" I asked him.

"No I haven't." He looked at me. "Have you been there?" He asked me.

"No. But hold on. I will look it up on my cell." I told him.

"Okay." He said. I looked up the plant.

"Okay here we go. Dolona, it is an icy cold plant. Where there is snow and you can going skiing. It has all that winter activities because it is always winter there." I told him.

"Nice. So where are we staying?" He asked me.

***Nabu's POV***

"Trisle Creek Ranch." She said.

We headed back to the hotel to pack our stuff up. We headed to Dolona.

We got to the hotel. They were not joking when they said it was cold. We got into the hotel. It was a nice place. The hotel were actually cabins. It was very cozy and familiar.

We checked in to the front desk and then headed to our cabin.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked am.

"I don't know. Do you want to just hang out here for right now?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Sure." She said.

***Layla's POV***

I love this place. This place is cozy and comfortable.

"So do you want to call room serves and relax here?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But let me surprise you. Please?" He asked me.

"Okay. To let you know I am not allergic to anything." I told him.

"Okay." He said. Then he picked up the phone and walked away.

I watched him very carefully. You can tell a lot about a person about how they hold themselves. He is very proud of his self. Then he turned around catching me watching him.

We relaxed in the room until we heard our door knock. It must have been the food. Nabu went to get it. He brought the food in. I looked over to him.

"Okay, close your eyes." He said to me.

"Why?" I said.

"I am going to feed you some of the food and you can guess what I got. Do you trust me?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said. I closed my eyes and I let him feed me the first bit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah." I said. I closed my eyes and I let him feed me the first bit. I was nervous. It was sweet and cold. What did he just feed me?

"What was that?" I asked him. I then opened my eyes to see ice-cream.

"Five different ice-cream. Can you guess which six?" He asked me.

"Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate, and I don't know the other three." I told him.

He smiled at me amused and said,

"Three of my favorites blue moon, coconut chip, and fudge peanut butter."

"I never happen those three flavors. Something new." I said to him smiling.

We eat our ice-cream. It was later in the day so we decided to light a fire and watched a movie. Then we fell asleep.

I woke you the next morning in his arms and fire died down. It was mostly it was dead. I snuggled up ageist him so more.

He looked so cute when he is asleep. I wonder how to wake him up. I lend upwards towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. I then saw him sleepily opening his eyes saying,

"Huhh."

"Morning." I said to him with a smile.

"Oh morning." He said sounding groggy. He looks so hot just waking up.

"Breakfast?" I asked him.

"Is it your turn to surprise me?" He asked me jokely.

"Yes. You now have to trust your wife." I told him picking up the phone to call room serves.

"I think I can use to that." He said kissing my neck. He then walked away into the bathroom.

We waited for breakfast for a little bit then we heard a knock at the door and Nabu answered it.

"Thank-you." Nabu said taking the cart from the guy. "So what did you order for us?" He asked trying to peck what is on the plate. But before he could see it. I stopped him.

"What you feed me the first bit. It is now my turn." I told him.

"Okay." He said closing his eyes. I am so lucky he trust me. That makes me feel so special.

I feed him the first bit and he smiled. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled and said,

"Pancakes."

"Yeah. With bacon and sauge. To finish it off hot coco." I told him.

"I love it." He said to me.

*Nabu's POV*

I loved the breakfast Layla picked out for us. It was amazing. After breakfast we got changed to go snowboarding.

"Ready to go?" Layla asked me.

"Yeah. You look so cute." I told her. She was wearing this fluffy jacket.

"Thanks." She said.

"My snow bunny." I said to her laughing a little bit. She laughed with me. I am happy she could take a joke. That is what I like in a girl. A good self-humor.

We got our things and we hit the slops. We were snowboarding with each other.

"One more time?" Layla asked me.

"Yeah sure. Race you?" I said looking at her.

"Winner picks what is for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Deal." I said shaking her hand.

"See you at the bottom." She said heading down the mountain.

"No favor. You got a head start." I yelled after her. But I then caught up to her. It was neck to neck. Until….


	10. Chapter 10

"No favor. You got a head start." I yelled after her. But I then caught up to her. It was neck to neck. Until she was into the front and won. She was good.

"I think we are going out for dinner. She said to me.

"Can't wait to see where." I told her.

"Don't worry. I will pick somewhere amazing. Just need some time to look." She said smiling to me.

"Then let's go back to the lounge and relax there." I told her. Then we went to the lounge. It was nice and peaceful. It was warm.

*Layla's POV*

We were sitting on the couch. We were sitting by the fire place. I was looking up places to go to eat. I was sitting there alone until I felt a body next to me. I looked up to see it was not Nabu.

"May I help you?" I asked the guy next to me.

"A beautiful lady like you sitting alone. So I join her so she is not alone." The guy told me.

"Well good for me. I am not alone. My husband is going to be right back." I told the guy.

"I heard that before. So what about we get out of here?" The guy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You will not talk to my wife like that. She will not go with you." I heard. I looked up to see Nabu standing there.

"Your wife?" He asked looking at the guy.

"Yes. My wife. If you don't mind. You are sitting in my sit. So you don't mind moving." Nabu said.

The guy looked from Nabu to me and back to Nabu. He then quickly got up and left. Nabu then sat down next me and handed me a hot coco.

"Thanks." I said sipping on my drink.

"Always. That is what I am post to do." He told me.

"So I got a place in mind. It is a little bit nice. So some nice clothes but no tux. It is not that nice." I told him.

"Okay. Where is it?" Nabu asked me.

"Don't worry. You will see." I told him.

We relaxed by the fire place for a bit longer. Then we went to our room and got ready. I walked into bathroom to get ready.

*Nabu's POV*

I was getting ready. I put on a pair of black pants. I then picked out a nice shirt. I was now waiting for Layla. I wonder where she picked. I can't wait to see. I think it will an amazing place. I can't wait to spend forever with her.

I was waiting for a couple of minutes until I saw the bathroom door open. Then…..


	11. Chapter 11

I was waiting for a couple of minutes until I saw the bathroom door open. Then saw Layla walk out in a long blue dress. She looks amazing.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could have said.

"Thanks. You don't think it is too much?" She asked me.

"No. You look amazing." I told her.

*Layla's POV*

I looked at Nabu. He looked so handsome and good looking. I am so lucky to have him. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said. Then we walked out of our room. We were walking the street. "So I have a question."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"You will see. Trust me. You will love it." I told him. We walked for a little bit more until we came to this restaurant. It was a nice cabin restaurant. We walked into the restaurant.

"How many?" The host asked us.

"Two." Nabu said.

"Follow me." The host said and we did so. She takes us to a booth. We sat down. She gave us some menus. "Your waitress will Crystal. She will be right with you."

"Okay. Thanks." I said. Then the host walked away.

"This place is really nice." Nabu said.

"Yeah I know. It feels nice in here." I said.

"So what are you thinking of getting?" He asked me.

Before I could answer him our waitress came up to our table and said,

"Hi my name is Crystal and I will be your waitress this night. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"What is the wines you have?" He asked the waitress.

The waitress then told him. Nabu then told her the one he would like. She then walked away to get that for us.

"So what is was saying was. I don't know what I want. What about you?" I asked him.

"I think I am going to get the steak." He told me.

"Oh that does look good." I said.

The waitress came back with the wine. Then took our order. We both order the steak.

"So what is one of the things you can't wait for when we get down with honeymoon?" Nabu asked me.

"She my girls again. You will like them." I told him.

"You are really close to your friends." He said.

"Yeah. They are part of my family." I told him.

"I know what you mean. My best friend is my brother. I can't wait for you to get to know them." He told me.

"I know what you mean. I think one of the first things we should do when we get home is get our friends together to get to know each other." I told him.

"That sounds amazing." He said.

We were having a great time. I am so lucky to have him in my life. I could think of no one better. The experts did a prefect well. He is my match all right. We were talking about everything and anything.


	12. Chapter 12

We were having a great time. I am so lucky to have him in my life. I could think of no one better. The experts did a prefect well. He is my match all right. We were talking about everything and anything.

It has been a while and my honeymoon is most over. But I still have a couple of days left. Nabu and I were looking at the stores. We thought it would be nice to bring something back for our families and friends.

"Look at this." Nabu said to me.

"That is so cute. I think your mother would like that. It will go with everything she wears." I told him.

"Yeah, I will get this for her." He said picking up the beautiful silver bracelet.

"So do you have almost everyone done on your list?" I asked Nabu.

"Most. I have a few people left. I think I am going to get this mug for my buddy Brandon. He will get a laugh out of it." Nabu told me. I just chuckled and shook my head. We got done shopping. I think our friends and families will like this.

"I can't wait for us to get home. I can't wait to start my life with you." I told him.

*Nabu's POV*

"I agree with you. This is going to be amazing." I told her.

So our honeymoon has been great. It went by fast. We will be heading home soon. We were out shopping. We walked into our room to see that we have a note. I looked over to Layla and see looked at me.

"What is that?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Do you want to read it or should I?" I asked her.

"Yeah can." She said putting her bags down. I picked up the letter and opened it to read out loud,

_Dear Layla &amp; Nabu,_

_ I hope your honeymoon is doing great. But it is almost over. But to make what is left magical the experts had put together a romantic dinner. Hope you love it. See you when you come home. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The experts_

I looked over to Layla and smiled. She smiled to me and said,

"That sounds fun for our last night. I can't wait." She told me.

"Me either." I told her.

We looked at the clock. She then looked to me and said,

"Fine we want to leave on time. I have to start getting ready now. See you in a few."

She then walked to me and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back. Then I started to get ready. I think she is going to look gorgeous.


	13. Chapter 13

She then walked to me and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back. Then I started to get ready. I think she is going to look gorgeous.

I was waiting for Layla to get out. She then came out of the bathroom looking gorgeous as ever. She then stepped to me asking,

"What?"

"There are moments you know you will never forget. This is one of those moments." I told her.

"Yeah, I agree." She said.

"You look so beautiful." I told her. I was breath token.

"Thanks. You look so handsome." She told me.

"Thanks. Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said.

*Layla's POV*

We walked to the restaurant. It was a beautiful place. The restaurant was dim lighted. It was packed with people. It was really nice place. It looked really fancy. We got showed to our table. When I sat down I looked around. On the other side of the room was a guy playing the piano. It was a really nice place.

"What a fancy place." Nabu commented to me.

"I know right." I told him.

A blonde hair women came up to us. She then said,

"Hi I'm Sofia and I will be your waitress today. May I start you off with something to drink?"

We told her what we would like. She then left.

"So are you ready to go home?" Nabu asked me as he looked at the menu.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see where all this goes. Are you ready?" I asked him looking up from my menu.

"Yeah. I can't wait." He told me.

He then grabbed my hand and held it. Our waitress came back with our drinks and then we order. She then came back with our food in a couple minutes. We were eating and talking.

"So I was thinking. We should get our friends together to hang out. Also to get to know each other." I told him.

"I agree. That would be fun. That can also be when we give them their gifts." Nabu said.

"Yeah." I told him smiling.

I can't believe this is the guy I am married to. He is all I want and more. He is so sweet and kind. We haven't been together long but I feel like I am falling in love.


	14. Chapter 14

I can't believe this is the guy I am married to. He is all I want and more. He is so sweet and kind. We haven't been together long but I feel like I am falling in love. The night went great. We returned to our room and relaxed for the night. The next day we will be heading home. The real marriage will begin.

We wake up the next day. Got a quick breakfast and started to finish packing. I was looking around the room. I was making sure I had everything.

"Okay. I have everything." I said out loud. I went throw my mental check list. I was good.

"I am good too. Ready to go." He asked me.

"Yeah let's go." I said. Then we went to the front desk and checked out. Then we were now waiting for the ship that was going to pick us up.

"So now the real fun has begun." Nabu said standing with our suitcases.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see where is takes us." I told him.

We then saw the ship landing. Then a guy walked up smiling. He walked right up to Nabu and gave him a bro hug. He must of know him. He was at the wedding. I remember seeing him.

*Nabu's POV*

When the ship came. Riven came out of it. He walked right over to me. I gave him a bro hug.

"Hey man." I said to him.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Layla, this is Riven. He is my best friend." I said to her.

"Hey." She said smiling to him.

"Hello." He said to her.

"We are ready to go." Riven said to us. He then helped me with the bags.

Then we got onto the ship and headed home. Everything will change after now. But you know what I am ready. I am happy to be with her. She is my everything.

*Layla's POV*

We got on the ship and headed home. I was nerves now. Now it was getting real. Now everything will change. I am so real but nerves.


	15. Chapter 15

We got on the ship and headed home. I was nerves now. Now it was getting real. Now everything will change. I am so real but nerves.

We have been home from a couple days now. We are staying at the castle. We have planned to meet up with all our friends. This will be the first time since the wedding. They were all coming here to hang out.

"Hey you." Nabu said coming into the I was in.

"Hey." I said looking at him.

"I have been looking for you. Have you been in here the whole time?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just getting a spot ready for everyone to hang out in. They will be here soon. Also knowing my friend Stella. She will try to get my friends here as earlier as possible." I told him.

He snickered at little bit about that and said,

"Okay."

We then heard someone yell my name. I went out to the front of my castle to see everyone. I ran up to my friends and gave them a hug. I was happy to see everyone. We took them into the room I got ready for us to hang out in.

"Layla, I got something for you." Stella said to me. Then the next thing I know my outfit was changing into this summer dress.

I smirked at Stella and said,

"Looks like someone was staying busy when I was away."

"You have no idea." Musa said to me.

"Oh please. You were not arguing when you got free outfits." Stella said to her.

"Yes I love the free part. But hate when you change my outfit without my knowledge like a doll. Last time I checked I am singer not a doll." Musa said to Stella.

"Well you were the one she gets to easier." Tecna said jokely.

"Feel like we are not even here." Roy said from the back of the group.

"Don't worry man. More guys are on their way. We will not be out number soon." Nabu said jokely to Roy.

"Good. It has been Timmy and I against these girls for a while now." Roy said.

"Oh please you never complained until now. You poor boy." I said to Roy.

"So I take it we are waiting on your friends, Nabu?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah. They should be here soon." He said.

"NABU!" We heard yelling down the hallway.

"And that is one of them now. Meaning the rest not that far behind." Nabu said getting up. "Be right back."

*Nabu's POV*

I left the room and went out to the hallway to find my friends walking down looking around and Riven screaming my name.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

They all looked over to me. Then Riven said,

"See told you I could find him."

"More like you lure him out." Brandon said to him.

"Either way. We found him." Riven said rolling his eyes.

"In here." I said going back into the room where Layla and her friends were.

Everyone took a seat and we introduce everyone to everyone. Then Layla said,

"We got you guys a little something when we were on our honeymoon."

"Gifts?" Stella asked us. Layla nodded.

"You guys didn't have too. It was your honeymoon." Bloom said to us.

"We want to Bloom." I said.

"Hey if they wanted to spend money on us. I say let them. It was them choose." Stella said. That made everyone snicker a little bit.

"That's Stella for you." Musa said rolling her eyes. I looked over and saw Riven watching her. I will ask him later about that.

"So everything we got for everyone is something they would like." Layla said. "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"You can." I said.

"Or I can do this." Layla said waving her arms and making bags appear in front of our friends. I smirked. She was a talented fairy. I will not lie about that.


	16. Chapter 16

"Or I can do this." Layla said waving her arms and making bags appear in front of our friends. I smirked. She was a talented fairy. I will not lie about that.

"Amazing Layla." Stella said.

*Layla's POV*

"Who wants to go first?" I asked them.

Stella then teared into her gift. She then pulled out her black sparkly scarf. She then squealed. Meaning she loves it. She then put it around her neck. She then said,

"Thanks guys. I love it."

"It goes with your outfit today?" I told her.

"Yeah. It does. That is just fate." She said.

"I guess I will go next." Bloom.

"Okay." Nabu said to Bloom.

Then Bloom opened her gift. She pulled out pizza topping dice. Then all his friends started to laugh.

"That is so what she needs. Now we are going to have weird pizzas." Nabu's best friend Riven said.

"I couldn't help myself." Nabu said to them.

Then everyone opened their gift. Musa got a ridged glass guitar picks. We gave Tecna and Timmy a snow flake lab test games. Mirta got on the rock glasses. We gave Roy recycled bike tread belts. Roxy got snow rock candles. They were set of threes. Flora got a snow flower neckless.

We then gave Daphne a snowflake bracelet. Krystal a white scarf that it looks like it was made of snowflakes. Sky got gentleman's card deck. We couldn't help but laugh when we saw his face. It was priceless. Helia got white snow pencils. Brandon got a face mug. We gave Thoren a snowflake pocket watch. Riven got a silver pocket utensil set that looks like snow.

Everyone loves their gifts. We then just started to talk about random stuff. I know I have seen before. I then asked,

"I know I have seen you ladies before. Did you guys go to Alfea?"

They all looked at each other and Bloom said,


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: I don't own Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.)

They all looked at each other and Bloom said,

"Yeah. We were Alfea fairies."

"That is what I thought." I said.

"What have you guys meet or something?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah. We had classes together. Also did missions together too." I told them.

"Yeah we did. Earth oh my gosh." Musa said snickering.

"Some great memories there." I said.

"So you guys do know each other?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah. The last time I saw these girls were a year after we graduated." I said looking at them.

"Yeah. Then we all got busy and time went by." Bloom said.

We were hanging out and having fun. Then we heard a phone go off. We all looked at each other.

"Sorry guys." Musa said.

"It's cool." I said. She looked at her phone and then to me. "Go take it."

"Thanks." She said walking away.

I looked at my friends and crossed my fingers. They all did it too. We know why her phone was going off.

Nabu and his friends looked at us strange. Then Musa returned. That was quick. She didn't look happy.

"So?" I asked her concerned.

"Nope." She said.

"Sorry Musa. We know how bad you wanted this." Stella said.

"Yeah. I know. Maybe next time." She said.

"May we ask what this is all about?" Nabu asked.

"Musa is an artist. More like musician." I said.

"Really." Riven said.

"Yeah. That call was about a producer picking me up. Well looks like he wanted to go a different way and picked someone else." She said.

"Are you kidding me? He doesn't know what he is missing. You are amazing talent musician." I said.

"Thanks Layla." She said.

"Can we hear something? If you don't mind." Nabu asked.

"You know our first dance at our wedding?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Nabu said.

"She wrote and sang that." I said.

"Okay. Yeah. That producer is being stupid. Is there others you are looking at?" Nabu asked.

"I am mainly looking at Melody." She said.

"Hey come on. Play something. Show these guys what talent looks like." I said.

"You sure." She asked me.

"Go for it." I said.

She then made her guitar appear. She then looked at us and said,

"Go easy on me. This is a working progress."

She then started to play.

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart,  
they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

When she got done she looked at us all. We clapped for her.

"Wow. You are good. No. You are a talented star." Brandon said.

"Thanks." She said.

We hanged out for a little bit longer. Then everyone left.


	18. Chapter 18

We hanged out for a little bit longer. Then everyone left.

I was picking up a few things. I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. It just felt right. I looked up and saw Nabu looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. You are just so amazing." He told me.

"It just feels right." I told him.

"I bet. What is bothering you?" He asked me.

"I just feel bad for Musa. She really wanted it." I told him.

"I was wondering something. I just didn't want to ask and bring up something bad or something. Why does she want it be Melody? She does know there is other please who probably take her in a heart beat." He asked me.

"No it's fine. Her mom was found there. After she lose her mom. That was all she wanted. It makes her feel closer to her." I told him truthfully.

"I didn't know. Wow. That is sweet." He told me.

"No one really knows except for her friends. It really means a lot to her. I support her on it." I told him.

"Thanks for telling me. I bet someone will pick her up for deal in no time." He told me.

"I know." I told him.

He then came over and helped me clean up bit. It was nice having someone there. Mostly someone who will listen. I think this really can work out.

*Nabu's POV*

I has been a while since our friends have been over. Today we were invited to go over to Eraklyon with our families.

We landed on Eraklyon. It was a nice place. We got off the ship and greeted by Sky and Bloom.

"Sky how are you?" I asked as I greeted my friend.

"I am good. I am so glad you guys can join us." He said to us.

"It is a please. Is everyone else here yet?" Layla asked.

"Yes. Except for Stella." Bloom said.

"Oh that girl is always fashionable late. Trust me. She will be here soon and make an entrance." Layla told her.

We couldn't help but laugh about that. Then we walked inside. Sky lead us to the parlor where everyone was.

Then Stella finally came with her mother. She looked a little bit upset. Then Layla went up and greeted her friend.

*Layla's POV*

I went over to Layla. I know she was upset because her father was not here with her.

"You okay?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Yeah. Just some business like always." She told me.

"Okay." I said walking with her to take a seat.

Then we all got talking about different things. Then everyone wanted to know about Nabu's and I honeymoon.


	19. Chapter 19

Then we all got talking about different things. Then everyone wanted to know about Nabu's and I honeymoon.

"Yeah. It was so beautiful." I told them.

"I bet. Winter was one of your favorite seasons. All the winter sports." My mother said.

I couldn't help but laugh at my mother's comment. Right now, the guys were in their own conversion than us girls. We were still talking about Nabu's and I honeymoon. Stella wanted to know everything. Even though she knows it all already.

"I hope you guys did other things then just sports stuff. Like something romantic." Stella commented.

"Yes. We went out to some nice and pricey places to eat. Everything was paid for anyways. But we also took walks in the snow fall." I told them.

"That is so cute." Zara said.

"Do you got any pictures that we can see?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah." I said bring them out of my bag. I know people would want to see them. Nabu thought I was being silly for bring them. No who is the silly one.

They were looking through them. I was telling them what we were doing and where we were in each picture. Everyone had their own favorite picture. But to me truly all of them were perfect.

*Nabu's POV*

I saw Layla bring out the honeymoon pictures. I know she will tell me I was wrong. I was going to hear about it later. I just shocked my head. I was listening into what the guys were talking about. I wasn't really talking much. I was just listening. I then saw my friend Riven watch a currant fairy. I then said,

"See something you like Riven."

"What?" He asked. I know I just brought him out of his thoughts. I chuckled a little bit. Looks like I wasn't the only one was noticed it too.

"She is single." Roy told him.

"So, why would I care?" Riven said to him.

"Okay. Riven, I know you. You are my best friend. If Roy noticed it. Then you were a goner. So, quiet the act." I told him.

"I really don't know what you two are talking about." He told us.

"Sure. It was like you were watching my good friend Musa." Roy said.

"Why would I be watching her?" He asked us.

"Whatever you say Riven. But remember this is one of her guy friends. He could help you." I told him.

"Whatever." Riven said.

Roy then came and sat by me. I was just shaking my head about Riven. He is just denying it. Like always. I will just talk to him later about it.


	20. Chapter 20

Roy then came and sat by me. I was just shaking my head about Riven. He is just denying it. Like always. I will just talk to him later about it.

It has been a while since that day. Everything has gone back normal. Normal as it can be. Layla and I were called too her father's chambers. He wanted talk to us. Layla and I have no idea what this is all about.

We entered to his chambers. Her mother was there too. I looked over to Layla confused. She looked at me with that same expression on her face. She then asked,

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yes. We have something big to discuss with you two" Her father said.

"Okay. That is?" Layla asked.

"Layla, you know how this all works. When the crown princess gets married. She one day will take over the kingdom." Her mother said.

"Okay. What about it?" She asked them.

"We feel that time is now." Her father said.

"Do we have a say in this?" Layla asked.

"Yes, you do." He told us.

"If you two want to take some time and talk it over. Go right ahead. Just let us know when you are ready." Her mother said.

"Will do." Layla said.

We then left to go talk. We walked all the way to the garden. We took a seat. I looked over to Layla.

*Layla's POV*

We were sitting in the garden. I really didn't know what to do. Am I ready to do this? Can I do this? I know I want be doing this alone but still. Am I ready?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nabu asked me.

"Yeah, we should." I said.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"I really don't know. Am I ready for this?" I asked.

"I think you are. Remember you won't be alone. I will be there to help. Also, your parents." He told me.

"I know. What do you think?" I asked him.

He looked at me and gave me a smile. He then said,


	21. Chapter 21

He looked at me and gave me a smile. He then said,

"I think if we have each other. We can do anything we put our minds to it."

"Okay. I will let my father know then." I told him.

"Okay." I said.

*Nabu's POV*

It has been while since that day. We were now planning a ball to announce Layla and me as the future rulers of Andros. I am some nerves I won't lie. But I know I am not alone in this. I have Layla. Also, our families and friends here to help us.

Today us guys are getting fitted to out suites. It's not like when we were young and at school where we only hand to wear our Red Fountain uniforms. But I usually wore my robes. I am still wearing something like that. But more formal. The girls are picking out their dress. But here's the thing. Layla's friend Stella is doing it all.

We landed on Solaria. We were meeting Stella in her boutique. I got out of the ship with Layla. We walked the grounds of Solaria's palace to a nice size place on the grounds. Layla told me Stella's father got that built for her when she told him she wants to be a fashion designer and rule her kingdom.

"Stella, you here." Layla said when we walked inside. It was like a one floor house. It had few rooms in it. A nice place.

"This way." Musa said leaning against one of the door away. We followed her throw it. We went throw a couple of rooms until we got to everyone. There are more rooms then I thought in this place.

"Added a few more rooms Stella. Any more this place will become a maze." Layla commented to her friend.

"What can I say. Magic is amazing." She commented back.

*Layla's POV*

I just shocked my head at Stella. She always has to make stuff out there. I took a seat on the couch she has there. Nabu came and sat down next to me. I looked around and notice our friends all mixed together. I am so happy to see everyone getting along.

"So, when are you going to separate us to the girls' room and boys' room?" Musa asked jokingly. One thing about Stella is she likes to do surprises. Meaning the guys will not see our dresses until the time of the ball.

"Soon. Just need to add a few final touches to something." Stella said from her stand she is working at.

"Take your time Stella. No hurry. You know I have the all the time in the world." Musa commented.

"Taking about time and you. Wondering something." Stella said turning around.

"Oh no what?" Musa asked.

"So, you know how my mother, Layla's mother, and Tecna's mom has this charity ball thing every year. It's a big thing." Stella said.

"Yeah. What about it?" She asked.

"You asked your mother to see if it was okay." Tecan said.

"Yeah. This year is going to be the biggest." Stella commented.

"Where do I fit in?" Musa asked to bring Stella back.

"Well, she is wondering if you want to play for it? You will get paid for it." Stella asked.

"Let me think about it….. Yes." Musa said.

"Oh this is going to be the best. And of course you will be still joining the fun in between you singing." Stella said.

"Of course." Musa said.

"I am done. Boys to the room to your left. Girls the right." Stella said. We got up and did what she said. It was time to see what Stella put together for us. None of my dresses are the same because of her. Every one of them are something different.


End file.
